The hunting of waterfowl is a popular activity throughout the United States and in many parts of the world. As any hunter will tell you becoming an efficient hunter of game birds requires years of practice, and shooting stationary targets provides little help in developing the eye-hand coordination required to hit a moving target. While skeet shooting provides a better simulation, the skeet's trajectory is parabolic and predictable unlike that of bird's flight path. Additionally, skeet shooting is expensive. Combined with a short hunting season, hunters are left with few options to safely sharpen their gun skills without wasting ammunition and/or paying for time at a skeet range.
It is in this context that the embodiments described herein arise.